


Mafia Mishaps

by NinjaDragon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), F/M, How Do I Tag, I have no idea what i'm doing here..., Mafia Sans (Undertale), My First Fanfic, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans and Paps are good Mafia?, Underfell Sans (Undertale), sans is also really nice, wanted to write my own because I ran out of fics to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaDragon/pseuds/NinjaDragon
Summary: Frisk is a young woman, trying to survive the seedy and dangerous streets of a 1920's city. One day she plans to abandon the mafia ridden town behind her and settle into an idyllic country lifestyle. But for now, she has to face the horrors the city has to offer. She's done things to survive her past... but how much farther can she go to survive her present? This city doesn't plan on letting her go without a fight. Will a certain skeletal monster help or hinder her journey? Frisk has to be careful deciding. The wrong choice could land her right back where she started.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Sans and Frisk - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	1. First Impressions Are Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all who have somehow found themselves here in my trash heap. I'm going to be honest, I have no clue what I'm doing. I wanted to write because I've enjoyed so many other fics so I thought it would be fun to do my own. I'm also posting this before I loose my nerve. Had this chapter for a few months and have been unable to post it because I was too scared to start. I kept going back and changing things cuz i'm never happy with it. So here I am, 4 am, saying screw it! I want to write because it's fun, I want to get more practice writing, and get more practice taking critiques from the world. So, if you happen to have found this particular garbage scowl of terribly flawed writing, I'd love to know what you think: good or bad! Don't expect regular uploads (even though that is literally what I hate most about getting into any fanfic). I really hope that you can all enjoy this! And if not, that's okay too. This is an exercise in growth (hopefully).

The coaxing aroma of the coffee brewing on Frisk’s stove tried its best to battle the cold draft seeping through her poorly insulated windows.The young woman sighed as the brew warmed her fingers through the mug. 

Tonight was going to be a long night. She was pulling a double shift at the bar tonight and needed an additional boost to help her through it. 

Her eyes lazily grazed the paper in front of her. The grey morning light that managed to slip through the heavy clouds illuminated the faded print. Something caught her eye. A story about the local Vallese family mafia. Frisk got the basics of the story before crumpling the paper and throwing it in her trash. It simply speculated on the evidence that authorities had accumulated on the head of the family, Morgan Vallese. It wouldn’t matter. He could walk into a precinct, shoot a man, and leave scot free. Morgan Vallese owned this city. From every beat cop on the street, to the florist shop below her building, they all belonged to him. 

Frisk gulped down the remainder of her coffee before she allowed herself to dwell on it any further. She told herself that one day, she wouldn't have to worry about whose territory she was stepping into and if protection fees were paid or if accidentally bumping into the wrong person on the street would get her killed. One day, she would be out of this city. One day, she would live the typical county dream. Cozy farmhouse, loving husband, child on the way, perfection. But for now, she settled for her dank apartment, drunkards singing on the streets at night and the wails of a sick child who lived above her with its mother. Frisk tried to distract herself from her reality with the dreams she promised herself would one day replace it. But for now, she needed to focus on getting to work. One glance at the cracks running along her water damaged ceiling told her that she would have to deny herself of the night of seclusion that was desperately needed.

She brushed through her short brown curls and applied her makeup in silence. Usually she would hum whatever tune the radio had stuck in her head that morning, but she just couldn't bring herself to sing today. That had been happening a lot lately. Frisk didn’t bother to straighten her uniform to perfection. The whipping winds would displace things anyway. Instead, she bundeled herself in a faded purple coat that fell just below her knees. Her thick white stockings would have to protect the rest of her legs. She slung an old, blue scarf around her neck and nestled her hat atop her hair before rushing out of her apartment.  


She nearly collided with the two small children who were dashing through the mildewed halls. “Sorry Ms. Frisk! We were racing to see who was fastest!” The grungy little boy explained breathlessly. “The winner gets the last sweet!” exclaimed the dust-infused little girl. Tommy and Tara are twins whose family lives on the floor below Frisk’s. She had grown quite fond of the two since they moved in two years ago. They always had the brightest smiles that shone through the neglected dirt. The young duo were constantly getting themselves into scrapes.  
Frisk had once happened upon them as they were crouched behind some of the trash bins in the alleyway of their building.  


“What are you two getting into now?” Frisk inquired playfully.  


“We lost our ball to a yard two buildings down.” Tommy said.  


“Yeah, and when we tried to go get it, a big nasty dog tried to bite out faces off!”  


“We were so scared, so we ran home, but mama is gunna be so mad when she finds out that we don’t wanna go inside.”  


“Hmm…. so it seems you’re stranded then? Destined to live on the streets like vagabonds.”  


“Looks that way miss.” Tommy said in a voice dripping with hopelessness.  


“Well I suggest you start rummaging in those cans now if you want a decent supper, I hear the rats start to get hungry around 5. The pair cast anxious and disgusted glances at the rotting garbage.  


“Or…” Frisk continues in a mischievous tone, “you can follow me and I can show you how to get your ball back so that your mother will allow you back into her good graces.”  


“How are you going to do that miss? That dog was mean! Even rabid maybe!”  


“Follow me” she said with a smile and a wink.  


She allowed the children to guide her to the building that had a small dirt lot surrounded by a tall fence. The snuffling of a large dog could be heard behind the cracks. Instead of trying to brave the den of the beast as the children had expected her to, she simply walked to the front of the building, found the apartment with the yard, and rapped her knuckles on the peeling paint of the door. An elderly gentleman opened the door with suspicion. Frisk explained the problem that the children had found themselves in and asked if they might be able to retrieve their ball. The old man kindly obliged and happily retrieved their ball, apologizing for ‘Abigail’s atrocious behavior.’  
The children had been so relieved that they looked on the verge of tears.  
“Any dog can be tamed if you know who's holding the leash. Every dog has a master. You just have to know who or what it is.” Frisk said as she handed them their ratty and well-worn ball. From then on, the children always talked and tried to play with Frisk and Frisk always made sure that she had some extra candy in her bag for them.

“Tell you what, I’ve seen both of you run and I know you’re both very fast. So, for in the event of a tie, why don’t you take these and race for the bonus piece you have at home?” Frisk held out two pieces of candy wrapped in brightly colored cellophane. The children gasped and snatched the candies with a flurry of thank yous as they continued their race.  
Frisk smiled and resumed her cold trek to the bar. She still shivered with every step, but their little smiles seemed to bring a little warmth that she clung to the whole way. What if I had that one day? 

“You’re late” a familiar voice called from behind the bar as Frisk slammed the door shut behind her to block out the angry winds. 

“Sorry Mr. Hartel, the winds weren’t blowing in my favor today. I swear they kept telling me to just go back home and snuggle up in my bed. But, I told them, ‘I love my job and Mr. Hartel is a wonderful and understanding man to work for. I ain’t gunna find no job better in this city than working for that kind man.’” Frisk laid on the sweetest sing-song voice she could muster.

“Yeah yeah, just grab the broom and start sweeping.” he said with a grin. The laughter in his voice made Frisk feel warm. The cozy little bar did that on it’s own most of the time, but her employer always seemed to brighten up the place just a bit more. His well-crafted, sometimes dirty, jokes always made her laugh. His deep hum that floated through the bar as he worked, and the crinkling around his eyes when he smiled made Frisk feel right at home. 

“We’re opening a little early tonight so don’t be messing around. Got word that some important company is going to be dropping by.” 

“What, the health inspector finally decide to try and save the citizens of this town from your awful spaghetti?” She teased.

“Excuse you, my spaghetti is perfectly fine. Just because you have no sense of decent food. And no, a Vallese called and rented out the place. Said they were planning a party for their boys.”

The broom is Frisk’s hands clattered to the floor as she froze. Morgan Vallese? Here? Tonight? Oh no no no this can’t be happening. Of all the bars in this godforsaken city, why did they have to pick here?

“Frisk? You alright?”

“Sorry, I’m fine. Did they say who the party was for, why they picked this bar, why they were having a party at all?”

“Yeah, and then they told me all the details about the next territory war they plan to start. We also planned a romantic dinner date for this weekend. They're the Vallese family, course they didn’t tell me anything. They told me to plan for a large group and that it was private. We’re lucky we got any notice at all.”

Frisk’s face betrayed her sense of fear and disgust for the mob. She also looked like she was on the verge of tears. 

“Look, I don’t like having them here anymore than you do. But you don’t exactly say no to a Vallese. It’s just for tonight, and I doubt they’ll come back for a long time if at all.” 

“I know. Thanks Miles.” Frisk knew he had no way of predicting how the night would go or when they would return, but neither did she and he was just trying to comfort her. No need to be critical of the support her was offering her.

Frisk was fighting her nerves the entire time she cleaned. Luckily for the bar, Frisk became a very meticulous cleaner when she was anxious or nervous.  
The floor had been swept, the tables had been cleaned, and even the lights had been dusted. The bar looked better than it had in quite a while. 

Frisk went into the bathroom to straighten her uniform before the party arrived. The other staff were still tidying odds and ends or prepping the food. Frisk ran her fingers through her curls to free it from any unwanted tangles. She made sure that her white apron was tidy and that her black dress wasn’t crumpled anywhere. Loud shouting could be heard from outside the bathroom. They sounded rowdy and excited. Frisk tried to prepare herself with deep breaths. Before she could turn to leave, the door burst open and a woman rushed through the door. 

“Don’t even have a proper dressing room in this shithole.” The blonde strode past Frisk towards one of the stalls while muttering to herself. Frisk tried not to take offence to the remark, but she loved this bar and it’s kind owner so any negative remark on the bar felt personal. 

“I’m sorry we don’t have a throne for you to sit on while you primp, your majesty.” The woman turned around slowly. 

“I don’t need no damn throne lady. I need a place that I get dressed and make sure that these Vellese boys are happy with how the entertainment looks or its MY head. So don’t you go making snide remarks to me. You ain’t the one they goin to be staring at all night.”

Frisk was about to reply, but her witty remark died on her lips as she saw the fear in this woman’s eyes. Frisk could only manage to mutter a small apology. The woman’s only response was an irritated huff and the slamming of a stall door. Frisk turned to leave the safety of the women's bathroom and face the room of monsters that awaited her.

The room was filled with more and more smoke as the night wore on. Eventually it got so thick that Frisk could hardly see the faces of the men she was serving drinks to. Luckily, the men were too drunk to notice the few times that she had gotten an order wrong.

Frisk had scoured the room for any sign of Morgan. The head of the Vallese mafia was not a man she wanted to run into. But, as the night wore on, she never saw Morgan nor any of his sons. That meant that this was a party for the lowers, the henchmen, the dogs without their leashes. From what she could gather from the snippets of conversation she caught while passing from table to table, the party was to celebrate the new territory they just took over. Apparently it was a large portion towards the West of the city. Frisk didn't catch much more than that, nor did she care to.

The blonde from the bathroom came out on the stage welcomed by a flurry of ‘woos’ and sharp whistling. Her tightfitting, silver dress hugged her curves and left little to the imagination. She had been completely glamorized since Frisk had seen her. Heavy makeup, sparkly jewels; all the costume pieces of a female entertainer. She was a singer. And Frisk had to admit that her voice was downright angelic. A perk of being the bar’s employee was that Frisk got to see and hear all the entertainers that were hired.

As the night wore on all the employees started becoming a little sluggish. The bar usually closed around two in the morning, but the party showed no signs of slowing down and it was nearing three. None of them, not even Miles, could have told them to leave either. The Vallese leave when they want to and not a moment before. 

The blonde began singing one of Frisk’s favorite songs. The beautiful melody put a little sway into Frisk’s step as she hummed along. As she was about to set down a drink onto the table, the tray of drinks she was carrying was shoved out of her hands. The glasses shattered to the floor and caused Frisk to yelp in surprise. One of the older men had knocked it from her hands.

“We came here to s-listen to that woman sing. hic* Not listen to some bar whore hum!” His words were slurred and angry. The music had stopped and all attention was on them. The man rose from his chair swaying.

“You stupid bitch, leave the entertainment to the ones who are… hired for it.” 

Before Frisk could even see it coming, he backhanded her hard, knocking her into the table behind her. She could hear Mr. Hartel call out, but the surrounding men must have stopped him at the bar because nobody came.

“All you’re good for is serving drinks and fucking.” Frisk froze. Her back was still to the old man as she was bent over the table. She felt his hands brush against her outer thigh and travel upward. 

“And it looks like yer all outta drinks…” he slurred with dark chuckle.

Frisk didn’t know what to do. She instinctively started to run away, but he grabbed her hair and pulled her back against him. She could smell the cheap tobacco and whiskey on his breath that was next to her ear. His free hand began wandering up her waist to squeeze at her breast. She squirmed and fought against his tight grip. This couldn’t be happening. His fingers began roughly toying with her buttons. Why is this happening? Fear clutched at her brain preventing any coherent words to leave her trembling lips. “Please no no nononono stop please stop stop-- “

“STOP.” That voice wasn’t hers. As much as frisk wished she could exude such a powerful voice, the only noises she had been able to make were muttered pleas and squeaks of fear. 

“Alright Louis, you’ve had your fun. Now let the girl alone.” 

“Oh no, this bitch is getting what’s coming to her.”

“Did you just refuse an order? You know I don’t like repeating myself. I said, get. Off. Her.” 

Louis paused before shoving Frisk into the table once more. Tears fell onto the polished wood. They began to mix with the blood seeping from her split lip. 

The old man muttered something under his breath before storming out of the bar.

“Mickey, Thomas, go make sure the old fool actually makes it back will ya?” The men nodded and quickly went to follow Louis. 

“Now, I do believe we’ve overstayed our welcome. Come on boys, let’s leave these folks to clean up their bar. Thank you Margaret for a wonderful evening of singing.” The men all clumsily began to file out of the room. Tripping over themselves and still drunkenly laughing, they eventually found their way outside. As the man neared the door, he stopped and said something to Mr. Hartel before placing his fedora on his slick brown hair and departing.

“Frisk are you alright? Say something.” The bar owner asked as he rushed over to her.

Frisk could only shake her head softly. She was very much not alright. But she wasn’t going to make them worry for her. “I- I just need a minute.” 

It was a good fifteen minutes before Frisk came out of the ladies restroom. She had cleaned off the blood that had dribbled onto her uniform and wasn’t shaking as badly as before. Without saying a word she grabbed a rag and began to wipe down tables to join the rest of the staff in helping clean up. 

Miles immediately took the rag from her and sent her home stating that she was in no condition to be working right now. 

“Let me walk you home. I can tell you’re still shook up.” 

Frisk wanted nothing more than to feel the safety of the portly gentlemen’s presence, but seeing how the bar was a complete mess and she lived a thirty minute walk away, she refused. He would be there until dawn if he had to walk her home too.

“I’ll be fine. I promise. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

He sighed in defeat. He new how stubborn she was. There was no arguing when she had made up her mind. 

“You’re taking tomorrow off. Don’t worry, I’ll still pay you. Consider it a holiday.” The worry and concern was clear in his face. His furrowing brow caused more wrinkles in his face than usual. His grey eyes searched her brown ones. They seemed to be screaming in apology. Frisk wondered if he felt guilty for not being able to stop the asshole himself. She didn’t blame him even if he did. No one interferes with the Vallese. Frisk would have never forgiven herself if he had gotten himself hurt or killed just for her. She owed him so much. It’s not like she was worth getting killed over anyway. 

Frisk thanked him, gathered her belongings and headed home. 

As Frisk slowly traversed the cracked pavement of the sidewalk, she could hear slow, deliberate footsteps behind her. Frisk quickened her pace and so did they. She was preparing herself for a full on sprint when a voice called out from behind her. 

“Excuse me!” 

Against her better judgment, she paused. She recognized that voice. 

“What do you want?” She didn’t try to hide the mistrust and hesitance in her voice.

As he drew closer she recognized him as the man who saved her earlier. Even in the dark, she could see the handsome outline his strong jaw made and the clever wit that lurked behind his icy blue eyes.  
“I just wanted to make sure you made it home safely. And to sincerely apologize for Louis. He’s an old goat whose set in his ways. Unfortunately, those ways arent very kind.” Frisk could feel his eyes gliding over the cuts and bruises on her face.

“Yeah I noticed.” 

“Do you live far? I could give you a ride in my car.” he gestured to the auburn Speedster parked on the street. A shiver ran down her spine. But if it was from the cold winds or the expression on his face, she couldn’t tell.

“No thanks. I actually like the walk.” There was no way she was getting in some rando’s car.

“Well, then I’ll accompany you. Make sure you make it home alright.” He stepped closer to her and offered his arm.

He was being completely gentlemanly, if a little pushy. He had saved her from that old bastard, but Frisk couldn’t bring herself to accept. There was something lurking behind his charming smile that she couldn’t place; couldn't bring herself to trust. And regardless of his looks, he was part of the Vallese. Lackey or not, they were not to be trusted. 

“Uhm… thank you but, you really don’t have to. I enjoy the solitude.” Frisk desperately hoped he would take her obvious hints. 

Without lowering his arm, he continued, “It’s really not safe for a beautiful girl like you to be walking alone late at night on these streets.” His smile pulled a little tighter.

“Well, actually I’ve walked these streets plenty of times before and-”

“Look, I’m just trying to make it up to ya after what happened in the bar. Why are you making it so difficult to be nice to ya?” His arm had lowered and Frisk could feel the agitation seeping from his eyes. There was no way Frisk was going to let this man know where she lived. 

“I really do appreciate the gesture. Honestly I do. But, I think I would just really like to be alone right now. I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Frisk began to back away slowly; trying to not offend the man, while also getting as much distance from him as she could. As she turned to leave, she heard an icy chuckle rumble from his chest. 

“Damn, I was hoping to do this the nice way. Make it nice for ya. Make sure you enjoyed it to. But, then you had to be an ungrateful little bitch. Do you have any idea what my men would have done to you if I hadn't stopped them? I think deserve something in return, don’t I? And here you are being a heartless bitch who won’t show any appreciation. Don’t you know who I am? Guess that old geezer was right, ya are only good for two things.” 

Terror shot through Frisk’s veins. The fear of being raped now once again at the forefront of her mind. She fled down the street and tried screaming out for help. Her heart thumping with each step making it hard to breath. The streets were deserted and people knew better than to leave their homes to follow screams of terror. No one would come to help her unless they had a death wish.

Frisk was fast, but she had the disadvantage of wearing heels and he was faster. It didn’t take long for him to catch up to her. He grabbed her shoulders with an iron grip and flung her to the floor of the nearest alley way. Blood quickly mingled with the dirt that covered the scrapes on her hands and knees. She tried crawling away, but was brought down to her side by a swift kick to the ribs. Frisk curled into a ball that all air had been expelled from. Before she could regain her breath, her attacker was on top of her. He flipped her to her backside, pinned her hands above her head, and sat over her. 

“It’s a shame Louis had to mar that pretty face of yours, but nothing I can do about it now.” A sharp grin pulled at his lips menacingly. 

Frisk tried to scream, to kick him off any way she could, but she could hardly breathe or move with his weight nailing her to the cement. She tried scratching at his eyes, clawing at his arms, kicking at his legs, but nothing worked. She writhed under him trying to shift his weight off her enough that she could throw him off. Her motions making her grind against the monster looming above her.

“Oh yeah, just like that. You just can’t wait any longer can you? Don’t worry slut, I won’t make ya.” He pinned her slender wrists above her head with a single hand and began to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants with the other.

Frisk felt the hot tears streaming down her face. She sobbed and pleaded, but nothing stopped him. She trying to comprehend what was happening. Saved from one rapist just to be flung into the arms of another? This couldn’t be happening. Things like this only happened to other people. Not her. Never her. Why her?

“Don’t worry bitch, you’ll be begging for me soon enou--” A loud crack echoed off the alley walls. Her attacker was flung to the opposite side of the alley to slam into the wall. Frisk felt a hot liquid splatter against her face and exposed chest. 

Above her loomed the large silhouette of a man. It couldn’t have been Mr. Hartel, he wasn’t that tall. The shadow’s head shifted up to reveal one glowing red eye glowering from under a fedora. Frisk froze, her veins completely iced with terror. But they eye wasn’t looking at her. It was trained on the man slumped against the corner rubbing his head; smearing the blood that was streaming from it.

“What the fu-” his words froze in his throat as he too saw the giant standing before them.

Not only was this being tall, he was wide; larger than any human Frisk had ever seen. His stance somehow seemed both relaxed and intimidating at the same time. A sharp bone encompassed by a red aura appeared in front of him. It cast enough light to reveal a wide smile filled with pointed teeth and a single golden tooth that reflected the light menacingly.

“Ain’t anyone teach you that it ain’t nice to touch a woman like that? No means no pal.” His voice was low and rough; A deep rumble that emanated from his chest. It sounded dangerous.

Before Frisk could hardly blink, the bone found itself embedded in the man's thigh, pinning him to the floor. His screams of agony washed through the dark alley. The silhouette slowly stalked towards the man writing in pain.

“Honestly, a good lookin fella like you, probably coulda had this dame smiling on yer arm if ya weren’t such a prick.” With that, another bone was lodged into his abdomen.  
Blood began to choke the gasps and attempted screams of her assialant as it oozed from his mouth. His body twitching in agony as he stared on in shock.

“Well, it don’t matter no more. You ain't gonna have an arm when im done with ya.” An army of bones rose from the ground and impaled him in a hundred places, causing a shower of blood to soak the brick walls. Frisk shook in horror at the sight before her. A mangled pile of blood, flesh and bones were all that remained of her attacker. 

Frisk couldn’t believe the sight in front of her. His blood slowly pooled towards her feet as it dripped from the red bones. She quickly forgot the horrendous scene when she noticed that the red eye was now on her. She didn’t know what to do, what to think. How was this being able to summon bones? Why did he help her? Or did he only want to claim her for himself? She had nowhere to run and after what he just did, there was no way she could fight back, not that she had the energy to try. Instead, she opted for the only option that her fear marinated mind could conjure up. She wound herself into a tight ball and cowered in the corner as she begged for her life.

“Please, please don’t kill me, no nononono…” After a moment of quiet, she peeped from behind her arms that had been protecting her face to see a large skeletal hand was being offered to her. Skeletal hand?

“I ain’t gonna kill ya sweetheart. I might not be what you would call a ‘good guy’ but raping and killing innocent women aint on my list of sins.”  
Frisk hesitantly took his hand. It was...warm? She had expected to feel rough, chilling bones, but instead they were warm and smooth. At the contact, her soul quieted down. Frisk didn’t quite know how to explain it but, something was causing her once blinding fear to slowly ebb to the back of her mind. Frisk blinked in confusion. 

“I’m Sans by the way. Sans the skeleton.” A lazy, sharp toothed grin played across his face.

Even now, standing at her full height, Sans was still much taller than she was. She barely reached his chest. With the street lights no longer causing a blinding shadow to be cast over his face, she could see the literal monster before her. Frisk had never been this close to a monster before. Until now. His black eye sockets no longer held a glowing red eye. Instead, they held two white eye-lights that looked at her with concern. He was dressed in an expensive black and red pinstripe suit and he had an assortment of golden rings that decorated his thick phalanges. Sure, Frisk had seen monsters before, but she had never come so close to one. Monster’s didn’t usually come so far into the city. They typically stayed towards the West side of the city, near the mountain. 

“If ya stare any longer, I might have to charge ya a fee.” He winked at her.

In fear of offending the monster, Frisk immediately dropped her curious eyes to the ground and muttered an apology. 

“I’m only messing with ya sweetheart. Now, are you alright? Do you want me to call you a cab?”

Before Frisk could reply, a second voice came from around the corner. It was another skeleton. But this one was even taller than Sans and far leaner. He had an intimidating scowl of sharp teeth and menacing scars that covered one of his eyes.

“SANS, DID YOU FIND THE SOURCE OF THE SCREAM?” his voice was loud and booming, but sounded concerned.

“Sure did bro. This little lady here just needed some help with a particularly nasty piece of shit.”

“LANGUAGE, BROTHER!”

“Heh, Sorry bro. Anyway, this is- actually, I don’t think I got yer name sweetheart.”

Frisk was frozen. The sudden appearance of these two skeletons had rendered her incapable of coherent thought. “F-Frisk…” she stammered weakly.

“NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN FRISK! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. BY THE LOOK OF YOUR FACE AND YOUR CLOTHES, THAT AWFUL HUMAN HURT YOU QUITE A LOT. IS THERE ANYTHING WE CAN DO TO HELP?” 

They were helping her? Someone they’ve never met? Why? By the looks of these two, they were also in some sort of mafia. They were too well dressed and too comfortable with murder to be anything else. Alarm bells were going off in Frisk’s head despite the skeleton brother’s kind demeanor. Even nice mafia members aren’t to be trusted Frisk.  
“Um, no.... I’m fine. Thank you for saving me though. I can’t imagine...I’d rather not think about what he would have done had you not shown up.” Okay, I’ve properly thanked them. They shouldn't get offended. Now get away from them! 

“Don’t mention it. Now, let me call ya a cab to take ya home.” Frisk really didn’t want to walk home alone now, but she also didn’t want these two knowing where she lived. So, a cab sounded like a perfect solution. 

“Thank you. I really appreciate it. Is there anything I can do to repay you? I don’t get paid until next week but-”

“I wouldn't accept it even if ya could. Just get yourself home safely. And no more wandering around the streets at night. Deal?” Once again, Sans was extending his hand out for her to take. She took it without the hesitation of before. 

Papyrus hailed a cab and helped Frisk into the car. Sans paid the driver far more than needed to ensure that Frisk could get anywhere in the city without having to pay herself. She smiled and waved at the brothers through the window before telling the cabbie her address. 

The events from the past few hours quickly began to surface during the quiet drive. Nearly raped twice in one night, and witnessed a horrendously brutal murder at the hands of a smiling skeleton. This was easily on her top ten list of worst nights ever. Frisk only hoped that she never had to come into contact with the Vellese mob or those skeleton brothers ever again. Even if the monsters had been exceedingly nice to her, the mafia of any kind was nothing that she wanted to be a part of ever again.


	2. Lunch With a Side of Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give you all a little glimpse into Frisk's past and a bit of fluff from our skelefriend! There is some description of abuse so be warned, but not anything as detailed as chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone who decided to stick around for chapter 2! First, I would like to apologize for this taking so unbelievably long. Classes have certainly been keeping me busy. I really truly appreciate every kudos and every comment! You all have no idea what that means to me and how much it motivates me to continue to post! This chapter is, unfortunately, quite a bit shorter than my first. However, chapter 3 is almost finished and should be up soon, so stay tuned folks! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Chapter 3 will be from San's POV, so I hope you don't mind switching back and forth. I can't wait to hear your feedback! Thanks again to everyone who reads!

An orange, afternoon light spilled through the bedroom windows. Frisk groaned as she moved. Every muscle burned and protested at even the slightest movement. Her head was heavy and slow. The stench from last night's events stung her nose. “Guess that old geezer was right, ya are only good for two things.” Frisk blinked her eyes rapidly to erase the images.

“I desperately need a shower. Maybe a bath.” She mumbled to herself.

Blood from her scraped hands and knees had stained her lavender sheets. The dirt from the alley had also followed her into bed. If Frisk could afford to replace them, she would have gladly burned them and the memories away. Unfortunately, _heavily_ washing them was going to have to do. 

The bathroom was soon swirling with steam from the hot bath Frisk was drawing. She peeled off the soiled clothes from last night. They were certainly past saving. Her stockings were shredded and her dress had been riddled with holes and tears. Not to mention the terrors of last night that now clung to every thread. Definitely beyond repair. 

Goosebumps rippled across her skin as her graceful curves were enveloped by the steaming water. The cuts and bruises that decorated her skin stung at first, but soon quieted beneath the calming liquid. Frisk flinched as she looked over her naked body. A large bruise was covering the side of her ribs and exploring deep into her abdomen. The long white lines that were littered across her body from past scars seemed to greet the new ones that would surely form.  
So so many lines. Her chest, abdomen, and thighs all looked like she had been used as a cutting board. Some were longer and broader than the others, but they were all equally painful to recall. Fisk traced her finger over the largest one that ran from between her breasts to her belly button. Frisk could still feel the pain of the blade slowly drawing its unforgiving patterns across her skin. The physical wounds had healed what felt like a lifetime ago, but a part of Frisk never really made it out of there.  
_It’ll make you stronger Frisky. It’s for your own good.  
Please! Please stop! I’ll do anything!  
Then you’ll endure this quietly to show me how strong you are. Be a good little girl, won’t you?  
Please, it hurts!  
I know, I know. Hush Frisky. Trust me, one day you’ll thank me._

The sickening voice cooed at Frisk from her memories. She tried to think of something else, anything other than that damn voice. The only thoughts that could penetrate the fog were the snippets her brain had tortured her with all last night. The unmovable weight, the helplessness, the darkness, the pain, the screams of agony, the blood… Frisk felt every stab of pain, every jolt of terror over and over. But it always ended the same way. With a flash of red and the glitter of gold. 

Heavy streams of tears mingled with the bathwater. Frisk’s chest heaved as she gasped for air. “Deep breaths Frisk. It’s over. Just breathe.” She tried her usual methods of distractions that she used when this happened. She started naming the different objects that she saw around her until the memories ebbed away. “Shower curtain, blood, scars, no... Sink, towel, toilet, bathroom tiles, faucet, toilet paper, fuzzy rugs, toothbrush, soap, my bathroom, home, my home.” Her breathing slowly leveled as she forced herself to stay in the present and not drown in the past.

Frisk managed to slowly rub the dirt from her wounds and clean them the best she could. The water had turned murky and discolored. Unwilling to leave the warmth, she changed the water and added soap that caused bubbles to spring from the water. Frisk sighed as the warm water leached the soreness from her muscles. 

The water eventually turned cold and no longer offered her the same enticement as it did before. The bubbles had dispersed and Frisk couldn’t bear her thoughts without some form of distraction any longer. She was just rinsing the soap from her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

It was probably her landlord ready to give her an earful for being late with rent...again. He was a man that didn’t like to be kept waiting, for anything or anyone. Frisk hadn’t grabbed clothes before going into the bathroom so she simply wrapped herself in the thin towel and quickly went to answer the door. 

A shiver ran through her as the chill of her floor leached the warmth from her feet. She already regretted leaving the little remaining comfort of her bath, especially when she had nothing but an old ratty towel that had unraveled over the years to fend off the offensive winter air. She hesitated in the hallway. Perhaps she should just take a few minutes to- another louder knock told her that her landlord was growing impatient. Better to just get it over with quickly. 

“Look, Jeremy, I know I’m late. I’ll-” Frisk stopped as she opened the door. The color drained from her face. Her portly landlord was not the one who had been knocking. Instead of the middle-aged man Frisk was expecting, a large skeleton in an expensive suit stood before her.

“Heya Sweet-”

Frisk slammed the door in his face before she could even realize what she had done. _How did he find out where I lived? What is he doing here? I answered the door in a fucking towel!?!_ Realization soon dawned on her as to what she had just done. She just slammed the door on a mobster. And in her experience, they didn’t like that much. She slowly opened the door to see if she could apologize before he got too mad at her. 

“I-I’m sorry about that. I was expecting someone el-.” She peeped from behind to the door to see that his back was turned to her. What is he-?

“Ya dressed yet?” he asked without turning.

“Um no… if you give me a moment…” Was he trying to give her privacy?

“Take yer time.” His voice was calm and even. Frisk couldn't detect any anger. 

She closed the door again and quickly sprinted to her room to throw on some clothes. She grabbed an oversized sweater dress and a pair of thick stockings. Ignoring the tangled mess her hair was in, she once again opened the door.

“Sorry, about that. I obviously wasn’t expecting anyone today. I also wasn’t aware that you knew where I lived.” Frisk tried to ask the question without angering him too much. She figured this was a better route than frantically asking him how he had gotten her address. 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. I just came by to make sure you 're alright after last night.” Frisk noticed that he didn’t acknowledge her prodding.

“Thank you. That was very sweet of you. But, past some bruising, I’d say I’m alright for the most part.” _Besides the emotional scars I’m sure I just accumulated..._

“Glad ta hear it.” His voice was low. It sounded relieved, but still on edge somehow. An awkward pause passed between them before Sans seemed to recall where he was. “A-Anyway… I uh brought you something.” Was he stuttering? Frisk raised an eyebrow at seeing a very large and very powerful skeleton mobster stuttering before her. Was that a slight blush to his cheeks? No, it couldn’t be. Skeletons don't blush...do they?

“I figured that cooking wouldn’t be an activity you’d want to bother yourself with after last night and I wanted to make sure ya ate some proper food.” He handed her a brown paper bag that smelled of greasy comfort food. Her favorite! 

“Thank you Sans! You didn’t have to.”

Again, a dusting of red settled on his cheekbones. “Really wasn’t a problem. I was in the neighborhood.” The last sentence was mumbled under his breath as he raised a hand to rub the back of his skull. 

Frisk decided to press her luck and try to get an answer out of the blushing skeleton. “I’m curious though. How did you know this was _my_ neighborhood?”

“Oh, I overheard when ya told the cabbie last night.” His reply was quick and confident. Had he been expecting her to ask that?

Well, there were far creepier explanations that Frisk could have conjured, but none seemed as plausible, and he didn’t seem to be lying. Unless skeletons have different tells than humans do. _Always know who you can trust Frisky and never trust anyone._ The unwelcome, but all too familiar voice rang in her head. 

“Well, thanks for the food.” It felt awkward to just leave the conversation so abruptly. 

_No harm in him coming in if he already knows where I live, right?_

__

__

Don’t be stupid Frisk! There is plenty of harm that could come from that! 

But, before her words could match her voice of reason, the offer slipped from her lips. “Do you want to come in for a bit? I doubt I can finish all of this.” Frisk said as she weighed the grease-stained bag in her hand.

“Believe me, there is nothing i’d rather do sweetheart, but I got some business ta take care of. Maybe next time.” Sans hesitated before he continued. “Heh, maybe next time I'll get to take you to the place I got it from. It’s much better fresh from the flames.” He said with a wink as he turned to leave. 

Now it was Frisk’s turn to blush. But, before she could close the door, he stopped in the hallway as he remembered something. “Heya Frisk, I wanted to ask you something.” He paused, unsure of his words. Frisk simply gave a kind, expectant look.

“I need to know if you’re planning on going to the cops with what happened last night.” His voice was void of any lightness or humor that was there just moments ago. Instead, a tense unease filled his voice. 

Ice felt like it was coursing through her veins. Honestly, the thought of going to the police hadn’t crossed her mind. Such notions were removed from her head, long before last night. Even if law enforcement didn’t have such a negative connotation for Frisk, she still doubted she would report the attack or the murder. Cops in this town only did the work they got paid to do by the mafia bosses. As far as Frisk was concerned, justice had been served. That no-good mafia lackey got what was coming to him. Hell, if Sans hadn’t off-ed him, he would have wound up dead eventually. Why would Frisk condemn the only person who was willing to help her? Frisk didn’t enjoy murder, but this world had taught her that not everyone is worth risking your life for. She learned early on that when you wasted your compassion on those who’d kill you anyway, you would lose your opportunities to help those who would actually accept your help. No, Frisk had no intention of reporting anything to the police and risk getting Sans caught. But now, she needed to convince him of that.  
“Sans… you saved me from unimaginable pain and suffering. Honestly, you probably saved my life. Turning you in isn’t exactly on my list of to-dos. Besides, that bastard was a Vallese. I’m not really the helping type when it comes to them.  
Frisk hadn't noticed how thick the air had become until its pressure was lifted. Sans relaxed and continued rocking on his heels. His smile softened and his eyelights lost their sharpness.  
“heh. glad ta hear it. just needed to know if I should call my lawyer or not.” He chuckled. “Well, have a good evenin’ Frisk. I’m glad to know you’re safe. See ya around kiddo.” 

She slowly closed the door as the skeleton sauntered away. He looked so extremely out of place there. His fine cleanly pressed suit harshly contrasted with the dusty, cracked walls of the hallway. And yet somehow, he looked completely at ease as if the filth of her apartment complex didn’t bother him in the slightest.  
_Comfortable with filth AND murder. Definitely mafia. Stay away! I’m begging you, please don’t be stupid. He’s dangerous and you know it.  
He did save me from being raped and most likely killed. He’s been nothing but respectful and kind.  
He’s part of a mafia. He brutally murdered someone with a smile on his face!  
That man was going to kill me.  
What’s to stop him from hurting you at any time? Who knows what he would have done to you if he thought you were going to the police. You swore you would never go there again. _

Frisk shook the thoughts from her head as she retreated back inside her apartment. Those were arguments to be sorted through later. But right now, her stomach demanded her attention. 

Apparently Sans was a mind reader because a burger with fries was exactly what Frisk had been craving. And boy, if it wasn’t some of the best diner food Frisk had ever tasted. She even felt like some of her scrapes and bruises were being forgotten in the rush of flavor. While she had doubted that she would have been able to finish all the contents of the bag, Frisk was sorely mistaken. When she was finished, she even scoured the bag for abandoned and forgotten fries that might have been left behind. 

With her stomach full and her aches greatly lessened, Frisk decided to curl up on her couch and read the book that she had been neglecting for the past month. She leafed through the yellowing pages to find her place once more. But, as she began to read the page that had been dogeared, she found herself lost without any idea of what was happening. With a sigh, she flipped to the beginning of the book. _Every time..._

Frisk finally had her opportunity for a day of solitude, so she chose to take full advantage. No one but her and dashing rogues traversing forgotten lands… and perhaps a certain skeleton who kept appearing unbidden. Her couch was soft and warm after bathing in the afternoon light. The blanket that she drew over herself wrapped her in a tight hug of comfort. Frisk giggled to herself. _I bet I look like a cacoon right now._ She silently read her tale of adventure until she eventually dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot going on in this chapter. I wanted to give Frisk some time to recuperate. But don't you worry, things will be heating up real soon! Also, I have a few chapters written down for a completely different story. It's Frisk and Sans central but not Underfell or Mafiafell. Would anyone be interested in reading more things from me? I'd love to know what you all think! Thanks again for reading! *side note: I apologize for any grammar errors or typos. I've been fiddling with this chapter for way too long and know that if I don't just post it at some point, I'll never do it.*

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I would be completely lying if I didn't say that Staringback's Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine was a huge inspiration to this story!! Honestly, I wouldn't have even started reading fanfictions let alone write on had it not been for them. So, if you want some absolutely glorious Mafia Frans fic, go check that out!!!!!


End file.
